miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Barkk
|first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |friends = |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |residence = Miracle Box (dormant)}} is the kwami who is connected to the Dog Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a dog-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Barkk is light brown with a white mark around his mouth, between his eyes, and on his chest. He has gray eyes, drop ears, a whisker on his forehead, and a pink tongue. He also has a tail that curves upwards. Abilities Barkk can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Barkk is able to transform the holder of the Dog Miraculous into a dog-themed superhero, although it is currently unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Barkk came into existence when the concept connected to it came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, he and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years later, a mage created the Miraculouses. When its Miraculous was not being worn, Barkk was dormant in the Dog Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Barkk was dormant in the Dog Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Barkk was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis, and he was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. He marveled at the gift Tikki brought, a marker that he thought was a paintbrush, and he played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Barrk got into position in an effort to contact him, but they contacted his wielder instead. Hearing him, the kwamis shuddered at the thought of being his slave, and they prevented him from discovering their location by cutting off the connection. They realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and Tikki and Plagg's wielders would be in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Barkk was dormant in the Dog Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with her kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan to rescue Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Barkk was one of the few kwamis captured but with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat, she and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", she was activated alongside Stompp, Roaar, Ziggy, Daizzi, Mullo, Orikko, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Cat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, they collectively all withheld their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give up his title she and the others tell him not to do it but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective Miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Barkk was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Barkk's name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Dogs are symbols of loyalty, assistance, protection, communication, and more. * The dog is the eleventh animal of the Chinese zodiac. * Barkk has a noticeable feminine voice and uses female pronouns in the English dub, whereas the kwami has a distinctly masculine voice and uses male pronouns in the French dub. de:Barkk es:Barkk fr:Barkk pl:Barkk pt-br:Barkk ru:Баркк Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters